


Liam Fitzpatrick Wasn't Much of a Reader

by gumshoeacademic



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Gen, Language, Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 8, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2014, perturbed Liam, successful Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumshoeacademic/pseuds/gumshoeacademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Fitzpatrick wasn’t much of a reader or follower of business news... but standing in line at the local Sac-N-Pac, there was something about that magazine cover that fired up his brain cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam Fitzpatrick Wasn't Much of a Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is meant to be a companion to this **[graphic](http://gumshoeacademic.tumblr.com/post/106810161022/liam-fitzpatrick-wasnt-much-of-a-reader-or)**. It's my very first attempt at fanfic, _ever_. I blame it all on Logan Echolls.

Liam Fitzpatrick wasn’t much of a reader or follower of business news. Reading was one of those useless endeavors best left to those who weren’t the leader of an Irish mob. But standing in line at the local Sac-N-Pac, there was something about that 'Entrepreneur of the Year' magazine cover that fired up his brain cells.

_Where have I seen that face before? And why do I have a deep, sudden urge to punch that smirk right off that pretty boy?_

Liam picked up the magazine.

_Logan Echolls_ , he exhaled.

It was over 10 years ago that Liam’s attempts to maim Veronica Mars was foiled by a lanky teenage kid, barging into The River Styx like some f*cking cavalry.

Liam had not known Logan’s name then. But he does now.


End file.
